Just Her
by Inc and Ivory
Summary: This is the second part of my Minerva/Mystery Man storys so please read the other one as well it's called Pride. This is the story frome his POV. How the night on the tower influenced his live.


AN: so here is the second part of my story couple about Minerva and her/my mysterious but lovable somehow loathsome special Deatheater^^ I hope you guys have fun with this story too. You should read the first part as well because I wanted them to go together but had to post them apart due to my stupid PC that wouldn't allow me to post it as second chapter. So go on now and have fun!

* * *

I never thought that I would return to Hogwarts after I left the school without finishing my last year. I promised myself to never come back, but my Lord had other plans for me. He wanted me to take something to the school where no one would find it. So I went back with night and mist, to place a shimmering diadem in the room of requirement, where it would stay save in the thick walls of the school for wizardry and witchcraft. Such irony, that the man, who wanted my master's downfall so badly, would protect the pretty little treasure that would keep the Dark Lord alive.

Everything went like planed.

No one saw me.

I don't know why I climbed up on the rooftop of the Astronomy Tower, but I did and there she was, standing at the edge, struggling, crying, shaking and sobbing to her self. I waited for her to jump, I stood there for nearly fifteen minutes but she didn't jump. She didn't really want to die, she wanted someone to save her, someone to care if she lived or died.

In all my live I have never understood why, I, a Death Eater, complied with her so obvious silent prey. I stepped out of the shadow an pulled her away from the edge, raging about throwing away her live and other stuff that I myself never believed for one second. But it seemed to what she needed to hear, so I went on and on until I felt the mark burn on my forearm.

Without another word I left her on the tower, she wouldn't try to jump again.

She promised she wouldn't!

The next Time I saw her was in the curt room, she witnessed my trail, if you could call it a trail. I was guilty, I knew, they knew, and I wasn't sorry at all.

Being sorry would have made Askaban only worse.

She didn't recognise me, but than that is not surprising, I looked nothing like what I looked when we met on the tower.

She changed too.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight knot, her beautiful face a blank mask.

In this moment I realized how bad I wanted her to be mine.

Mine!

And mine only.

How it happened I don't know. And it doesn't matter.

They confirmed me guilty in a matter of less than five minutes.

I would never see her face again.

I was lost to the world, to her.

Minerva, my personal world!

Askaban was hell!

Or it would have been hell had I believed in god.

After all these years that I spent in this small dirty cell, circled by Dementors, I never screamed.

I never had nightmares.

I never lost my sanity.

I never broke apart.

I never regretted anything.

Where the Dementors dragged out the most horrible pictures from the other prisoners' minds and sucked out all their happy feelings there was nothing they could find that would torture me.

There was no regret.

There was no love to start with except from my love for her.

Yes I loved her!

But not in the way other man love there woman, no not in that way.

I loved her in the way you love something that belongs to you.

I loved her as my property, because I saved her live.

Loved her because she is the one good thing I did to the world.

The Dementors somehow couldn't manage to suck that out of me and torture me with the loss of love for her.

So I fled into her arms.

In my mind she was there, every minute of my incarceration.

When the guards swept into my cell I lay into her arms, allowing her to sooth my fears by cradling my head to her chest and making those soft cooing noises.

In her arms I was save.

In my head I kissed her soft lips, buried my face in the crock of her neck and tangled my fingers in those silken long golden locks of hers.

In my mind I tasted her mouth, smelled her hair, felt her, heard her little moans, saw her skin flush and buried myself deep inside her.

As long as my every being was wrapped up in her embrace no Dementor could reach me.

Of cause in reality I touched her only one, but I had always the talent to let my imagination run wild.

And then he came back.

The Dark Lord returned and my little world of bliss went upside down!

How should I be able to flee into my little Minerva's arms when the bouncy giggly bitch and her sidekick of puppy lapdog where sticking to my heels constantly?

And so again I did what I have ever done.

I took my anger out on innocents!

Muggles and Mudbloods in this case!

I toyed a few times with the idea of leaving the Dark Lord in favour of the Light Side.

Her side…

But as it was I was an escaped convict and Death Eater on the run, who would have believed me that I choose a few months of war on the side of my love with the unenviable fate of getting the Dementors kiss, over living with the Dark Lord and getting all the gratitude for spending years in Askaban without giving in to the temptation to betray the dark lord.

No one would have taken me in.

Alone I would have been a dead man and Merlin knows I didn't want to die!

So I took my place at the Dark Lords side as his torturer.

When the final battle arrived I was not prepared to see her again.

I saw her in the distance and was hit by a burning curse all over.

I could feel the curse burning my skin of my flesh without even harming my clothes. Who the hell had taught that spell to goody-tow-shoes Bill Weasley of all people?

I fought my best and was about to take him down when she hoped out of nowhere behind him. I couldn't fire as long as she was so close to him, she could have gotten hit if he dodged.

So I just fired a stunner in their direction.

I missed!

But he didn't!

He fired slicing hexes all over me and I must have looked like I had a love affair with a butcher or Werewolf.

She turned and reorganization downed on her face.

She knew it was me!

After all this years she identified me without seeing my face or anything of me at all.

I was hit by a stunner but I was already more dead then alive so it didn't struck me down.

I battled a little more with the Weasley brat but couldn't concentrate, so it was now surprise when he disarmed me.

So this was the end of the great grand torturer!

So this was death!

I faced my live with all the pride of pure-blood society, I couldn't allow myself to meet death any other.

I laughed, like I used to do when I was young.

I held my head high, like I was taught by my mother

I stood tall, like my family had to.

The mask that was me fixed in place as I took of my mask. I wanted her to see my face. I wanted her to remember me and not the Death Eather Mask I wore.

I open my arms in an inviting gesture to death, my time was over.

I caught her eyes, one look in these beautiful warm eyes that looked so lovingly at me in my dreams and all fear was gone.

I turned my head to the Weasley brat.

My little girl shouldn't see the look in my eyes brake when death came to me.

And so I waited for death…

I had seen her again!

She had recognised me!

She!

My darling!

My little girl!

My every breath!

My dear in the headlights!

My beauty!

My one good deed!

My save haven!

My rock in the storm!

My light in the dark!

I was calm.

Everything around my broke apart but I knew she was there.

So close, right by my side.

It was as if she were holding my hand to give me the strength I needed to face my last big adventure.

There was only her ahead of me.

Minerva!

My live!

My love!

Death came and struck me down!

There is only light, peace and happiness.

No… that's not what it is…

It is…

Just her!

* * *

AN: so that's it now I hope you liked it if you have any questions or want to say something please feel free to review. I answer questions and reviews if they are not something like "go dying you can't write!" (yes someone wrote that) if you want to say something like that please spare your breath for something else^^ everyone else please use the nice little button below!


End file.
